Star Trek Survival
by Prince-Camozayo
Summary: The Enterprise crashes on Pre-Historic Earth.
1. It’s all in the past

Chapter 1 It's all in the past  
  
Captains log supplemental, the Enterprise has been exploring an area of space thought to be the focal point of all creation, and our mission is to chart its vast area of plasma and black holes. Commander Riker and Lt. La Forge are working together to map this region. My science officer Commander Data is taking the helm because he can more accurately maneuver the Enterprise through this dangerous expanse.  
  
"Riker what is our progress on the modified scanners?" I asked him. "Were not sure captain, we should test them in this area here," he said pointing to an area on the main view screen. "Commander Data, make it so," I said, walking into my ready room. I sat in my chair and began to make out today's report to Starfleet, typing and occasionally taking a break to sip my cup of tea. I had just sent the message when the ship went to red alert and shoke as if impacted with a weapon. I stood and rushed to the bridge, where Data had been deactivated on accident by a clumsy ensign. "Mr. Worf, take the helm," I ordered him, hoping he would be sufficient enough to get us back safely. He quickly took the helm and tried to maneuver out of the area full of black holes, when suddenly something hit us again, violently shaking the ship. "Sir! Engines are down and we're spinning right towards that black hole!" Worf said, insanely banging on the computer panel. "All hands abandon ship! I repeat, all hands abandon ship!" The Enterprise went spinning violently into the black hole, but interestingly enough we got through it alive.  
  
"Captain, the ship is going to impact into that class-m planet in 10 minutes, I can't stop it." Worf reluctantly said. I nodded and said, "All hands brace for impact!" I stared down onto the planet and looked at the shape, it looked a lot like an uninhabited Earth. I sat in my chair and clung onto it embracing the impact about to occur, and a few min later the Enterprise broke through the red fiery atmosphere and impacted on the planet, capsizing the ship and killing one third of the crew. When the ship finally came to a safe spot, I arose and realized my arm was broken and La Forge's head busted open on a broken computer panel 10 feet in the air. He was just hanging there, blood stained his uniform, and it was awful. Everyone else on the bridge seemed to be ok, however with the ship capsized, it would be rather difficult to find survivors. I cradled my arm and looked around, a mountainside ripped open a hole in the bridge and we found we could climb out. We all looked at the large trench the Enterprise put in the soil, and found that the saucer section snapped from the other section, and was still in its upright position. As for the saucer section, it banged apart into 3 broken pieces, I ordered Deanna and Worf to search the saucer section while Riker and I hike to the other piece and hunt for survivors.  
  
We started our way to it, the sounds of birds wildly chirping as well as random growling was all around us. I continued to cradle my arm, wincing slightly from the pain, hoping that sickbay was well enough to repair my arm, that is if Dr. Crusher survived, Riker has a long cut down the right side of his head, extending from his forehead to his cheek, fortunately it did not damage his eyes. "Well Captain, any bets on where we landed?" He asked me; I shrugged and said, "Anyone's guess number one, reports said there was no habitable planets within 3 light-years from the area." He gave a slightly annoyed look, skeptical on the reports. 


	2. The Raptors

Chapter 2- The Raptors  
  
Captain's Log, Day 2, The Enterprise has crashed on a unknown planet with no known habitation, Commander Riker and I are nearing the Engineering section of the ship, snapped away from the saucer section.  
  
"Captain, I found a way in here," Riker said, pointing to a large gash in the back of the ship. We both entered it and climbed into main engineering, it was dark and all five crew personnel were dead, smashed in on computer panels or fallen to their deaths. Riker looked around the warp core. "Captain, I think we can salvage it," he said scanning it with a tricorder he found scattered on the ground. "It is regrettable Geordie was killed," I said, sorting through the rubble. Riker walked to a storage box and took out two searchlights and threw one to me. He ran into the hallways and his light slowly faded away. I went the opposite direction, passing several injured crewman, I met up with young Wesley Crusher. "Captain Picard, what happened?" he asked me, walking with me. "I'm not sure yet, I might need your help to fix Commander Data.La Forge has been killed." He looked at me rather shocked, then nodded in utter grief. We came to a dead end. "This ship was meant to be run on power, it's rather difficult to navigate it without," I observed. I turned back to main engineering, Wesley looked at the warp core and noted he could fix it, but he needed Data's help. I tapped my comm. Badge, it was still working, and I said, "Riker, I heading back to the saucer section, aide the survivors and meet back at 0800 hours." I ordered him. "Yes sir, Riker out." He said.  
  
Wesley and I hiked back to the saucer section, hearing the same growling and chirping, except the growling was much louder, accompanied by rustling in the bushes. The saucer section came close into view when the growling was intense. Wesley groaned suddenly and I heard the crunching of bones, I turned to see him bitten in half by a lizard like creature. He ripped the poor boy apart, blood flying in the air, he seemed to be ignoring me, but 3 more emerged from the woods, I ran towards the ship, being chased, it was probably useless, if my guess is right they are much faster than a human. One pounced on me and I clenched my eyes and teeth, when suddenly the raptor squealed and I was covered in its blood, I looked up to see Worf, with his klingon sword. "You detestable creatures, you will pay for the death of the boy!" he said tackling a creature and knocking it out, and rolling over to slice the others' head. I arose, still quite shocked, he helped me up and we both ran to the ship. We stepped inside, and somehow power was working. "Mr. Worf, why is the power on?" he looked at me and said, "I do not know sir." I nodded as we struggled to walk on the ceiling  
  
"Sir, you are injured," Worf said, observing me clutching my arm. I nodded and continued to walk on. We stopped in front of transporter room one, and climbed in, Chief O' Brian was laying on the ground, in good condition. He looked up at us, "Captain, what's going on sir?" "We crashed," I explained, looking up at the transporter. Suddenly I heard that familiar sound of groaning, screaming, and bones crunching, I rushed to the storage area and removed 3 phasers and threw them to Worf and O'Brian. We cautiously walked through the halls of what was once the proud hall of the Enterprise, but now are ruins. We walked down faster, when suddenly a creature tackles O'Brain, I fire just in time to save him, but about 10 more are around us, what will become of us I wonder. 


End file.
